Forming the subject of the present invention is an anti-flooding device, suitable, for example, for being interposed in the connection of a water-using apparatus to a water-supply system.
According to a possible form of use, the present invention regards an anti-flooding device suitable for being used in the connection of a water dispenser to the water-supply system. In some examples of use, the present anti-flooding device can be used at inlet to dispensers for drinking water, coffee machines, or beverage dispensers in general, in particular when they comprise a direct connection to the water-supply system.
In general, the present anti-flooding device is suitable for being used in connection systems that envisage the use of mobile connections, for example, fast couplings, and flexible pipes made of PE, PEX, etc. or in general in all those applications where there exists the danger of the pipe for connection with the water-supply system sliding out or undergoing failure. In fact, such systems are guaranteed against the possibility of the pipe sliding out in “normal” conditions of use. In operation, there could, however, arise exceptional situations, such as a clumsy movement of the dispenser being made or an involuntary pulling action being exerted on the pipe. In this case, the fast couplings do not present characteristics of resistance such as to withstand similar stresses, with the result that the pipe slides out.
There is hence particularly felt the need to obtain a substantial instantaneous interruption of the flow in the case where the flowrate increases above a threshold value.
Known devices, in particular in the sector of dispensers, comprise flowmeters, which perform further functions in addition to that of closing the duct for passage of the liquid in the case of failure or sliding-out of the couplings. On account of their intrinsic operation, said devices do not enable instantaneous closing of the duct given that they intervene only after passage and corresponding counting of a given amount of liquid in unit time.